Resurrection
by blackblade444
Summary: Watching a loved one get struck down before your eyes, is a sight you never want to witness. This becomes a reality for both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The fate of three lovers comes to an end, all due to a single order. What if, though, the orange haired shinigami hadn't truly died ,but was reborn as the newest espada. Rewrite of Incarnation, slight ooc, and GrimmIchiUlqui.


Resurrection: Chapter One: Out With the Old, In With the New.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the plot.

_"And here I thought you wouldn't take me seriously," he said, a small smirk sliding onto his lips. The orange haired shinigami tightened the grip on his blade, and he chuckled softly, "Is it safe to assume you consider me you equal now?" he asked. Dull brown eyes looking past the espada and towards the girl that stood behind him. _

_The sound of a blade being unsheathed, drew his attention back to the espada in front of him. "You might say that…" he paused, "I, however, see you as an enemy worth destroying," he murmured, emerald eyes narrowing. Without further warning, the espada vanished from where he stood, using sonido to appear behind the shinigami. His blade elevated to make a clean strike to the orange haired male's neck. "You will die here, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Standing on the sidelines, Orihime watched as Ulquiorra's blade was about to come into contact with her friend's body. Reacting on instinct she held her hands out in front of her, and called forth her Shun Shun Rikka, and using her Santen Kesshun ability a shield appeared around Ichigo just in time to protect him. From inside the barrier, which began to slowly chip away Ichigo, just looked at Ulquiorra with a mildly shocked expression. "Why must you kill me, Ulquiorra?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly, as he continues to look at the fourth espada._

_Ulquiorra was all but silent for a moment, and spared the women that had protected his enemy a small glance from over his shoulder. "It was an order from Lord Aizen," he murmured, his voice still void of any emotion. Lifting his right hand he held out a single hand, and green light began to generate on the tip of his finger. "Goodbye Ichigo," he said, the cero he had created firing from where it had been generated, and it went straight the barrier with ease._

_"…."_

Whatever else he was about to dream about was cute short, as he woke up with a startle. Ulquiorra sitting up rather quickly and each breath he took was coming out in short pants. A pale hand coming up to grip his chest as he tried to calm himself. The fourth espada slowly began to relax after a minute or too, and he shook his head trying to forget about the vivid images of that day. "Why must I keep remembering that day," he murmured, green eyes looking down at his lap.

It had been about two months, well at least that long for the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo, since that day had happened. To him, though, it only felt as it had happened yesterday. Ever since then, Ulquiorra or any of the arrancar that had been close to the shinigami had been the same. A light knock on his door, brought him out of his reminiscing. "Ulquiorra," the voice stated quietly from the other side.

"Come in," was all the person got in reply.

He turned his gaze to the door as he heard the knob rattle a bit, and once it began to open slowly he recognized the person that was about to come in. A girl that was maybe an inch or two taller than him now stood in the entry way to his room. "Lord Aizen, he's called for a meeting with the remaining espada in about an hour," she said, her fingers coming up to fiddle absentmindedly with a couple of strands of light green hair.

"Understood, thank you for coming to inform me, Neliel," he murmured, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, and sitting up. "Tell me, how is Grimmjow's recovery going?" he asked, this time his voice sounding a bit hopeful. To his dismay Neliel just looked down, and shook her head, "Still not awake," he sighed, clutching the edge of his bed with his fingers hard enough that his knuckles started turning a ghostly white.

Neliel sighed as she watched him. For a guy that didn't emote a whole lot, he sure was showing some pretty strong emotions now. At least, that's what she thought. "I've said what I needed to say, so I'll see you in an hour. Why not go hunting? Try bringing back a Hollow for, Lord Aizen," she suggested, hoping at least that would get his mind of things.

He simply looked up at her, and let a sigh fall from his parted lips. "If you're trying to get my mind off things by distracting me with something like hunting it won't work," he commented, as dully as ever. Pushing himself up to his feet, he let the white sheets of his bed fall to the floor, exposing his lithe and very nude form.

Quickly averting her gaze and turning her head to the side Neliel began talking once more, "One, put some clothes on, Ulquiorra. Two, I was just suggesting hunting because you're good at it, and you know we need more…especially espada ranked hollows," she said, her tone matter of fact.

Shaking his head Ulquiorra walked over to the small closet in his room, and grabbed his uniform from it. "I know that we need more hollows. You don't need to tell me that," he retorted. Now fully dressed he walked towards the new third espada, and pushed his way past her, "Continue to look over Grimmjow, and inform me if his condition gets better," he stated, with that said he was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

The wind blew quietly over the white sands of the desert that encompassed Las Noches. Several rock formations could be seen off in the distance, under the faint glow of the full moon that hung in the sky. Several howls and moans of hollows could be heard off in the distance as well.

He kicked the sand from under his feet as he walked towards the source of the noise. Seeming to get irritated with his own slow pace he used sonido to bound across the sand at a much faster pace. Green eyes looking ahead as he neared the group of howling Menos, that seemed to be surrounding something.

Another howl split the air as the Menos slowly made its advance forward. It's large ghostly white foot coming up into the air, and slowly coming back down as it took a step forward and probably also aiming to crush the smaller hollow in the process. The espada's gaze shifted from the Gillian classed hollows, to smaller hollow. If he had to guess the smaller was classed as a, Vasto Lorde. Said hollow, was about the same size he was if not a bit taller, his body covered in what looked to be a suit made of bone, his pale chest bared, branches of bone, though, seemed to meet at the center of his chest, spines running down the length of his back, the hollow had talons in place of hands, his mask covered the right side of his face, a pair of horns sticking out from head but covered a bit by unruly orange hair, and the last noticeable feature was the spiked tail that seemed to sway slowly behind him.

Ulquiorra just watched as he saw the hollow move smoothly away from the Menos, and then he was gone or rather had appeared above the group. Green eyes widening slightly as he watched the smaller hallow draw a black and red cero into the palm of his hand, and letting out a rather loud growl the creature released it. He had to bring his arm up to guard his eyes as a plum of sand rose into the air, and as the sand scattered around them.

"Who are you?" the hallow asked, appearing in front of the espada within a matter of seconds.

Lowering his arm down back to his side, he simply gazed past the other, and looked at the giant crater that now shaped the sand behind them. After a minute or two, he brought his attention back to the Vasto Lorde in front of him. "Who am I?" he repeated the question, impassively and the hollow just nodded. "My name is, Ulquiorra Schiffer," he answered.

The hollow only nodded in response as the espada gave his name. His visible brown eyes looking the arrancar over from head to toe. "What is an arrancar doing all the way out here?" he asked a feint curious ring to his voice as he spoke.

He let a sigh fall from his lips, "You do ask a lot of questions, don't you," he said, although it may have sounded like a question to the other. "To answer your question, though, I'm hunting for hollows to replenish Lord Aizen's forces," he answered, honestly. Now that he had gotten a closer look at the man in front of him, he felt a small shiver run down his spine. Something was awfully familiar about this one.

A hint of a smirk played along the hollow's lips. "I assume you want me to come back with you, correct?"

"It would make my job a lot easier of you did so," the fourth espada murmured, "To make this easier and make sure nothing goes wrong…" he paused, reaching around the hollow with a pale hand, and wrapping his pale fingers around the male's neck, he squeezed. "I don't want to take any chances of you changing your mind," he stated, watching as the hollows fell unconscious, and fell into his arms.

* * *

It took him about an hour to get back to Las Noches, the espada had slung the still unconscious hollow over his shoulder, and the first person he had run into when he walked back into the complex was not someone he had wanted to see at the moment.

"Ah, welcome back Ulqui-chan," the white haired shinigami said, a wide fox like grin plastered onto his face, and his eyes remained closed. Ichimaru Gin was Aizen's second in command, and also the creepiest out of anyone else in the entire complex. "I see you've brought back a little present," he pointed out, pointing a long slender finger at the hollow on Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Aizen will be happy with you," he quipped, smirk widening ever so slightly.

The espada simply shook his head as he continued to walk down the hall. "I shall bring him to Lord Aizen in the Hogyoku chamber," he murmured, ignoring pretty much everything Gin had said to him. Behind him the white haired shinigami just laughed, and followed after him. After all, his presence was required at the meeting as well.

He walked in silence, rounding two or three corners, and as he walked past some of the lower ranked arrancars, he sent them a cold glare. The arrancar scattered, and moved out of his way as he pushed past them. It only took him about ten minutes to reach the door he was looking for, and reaching forward with a hand he pushed the door open. As soon as he stepped into the room he was greeted by a calm and cool voice. "Welcome back Ulquiorra," the auburn haired shinigami said.

Walking up to the former captain he set the hollow that was on his shoulder down in front of the man. "Lord Aizen," he said, giving the shinigami a small and respectful bow. "I hope what I've brought back will please you," he murmured.

Aizen smiled as he looked at his most loyal espada, and after a moment he glanced at the hollow he had brought back. At the sight of the Vasto Lorde before him, his smile widened. "You've done very well, Ulquiorra. I think you've brought back a very nice hollow, an espada level one at that," he said coolly. He soon turned his eyes back to the hollow, "Gin, if you would please."

"Of course, Aizen," the white haired shinigami answered, practically chirping. Walking forward he picked the hollow up in his arms, and walked to the center of the room, to where a container was placed. Gin laughed quietly as he slid the creature into the already opened container, and then proceeded to chain the hollow to said container. "Ready to go," he said, giving a small bow before returning to his place by the door.

He gave a simple nod as he watched Gin walk away from the containment unit. Lifting his gaze he looked at the remaining espada that sat on the various pillars in the room. "My dear espada, thank you for gracing me with your presence," he began, that fake humility clear in his voice. "As you know we have suffered great loses over the year. With the loss of our former second, ninth, seventh espadas, and also we have a now immobilized sixth," he turned his head as he heard a dark cackle from the corner of the room. "Is something funny, Nnoitra?" Aizen asked, his voice turning cold as he gazed upon the fifth.

Said espada just shook his head, and laughed some more. "No of course not," Nnoitra replied sarcastically, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth to muffle another laugh that threatened to slip out. Noticing a cold glare he was receiving from the normally impassive and stoic fourth he just smirked, but it was well hidden beneath his hand.

"As I was saying then," Aizen said, calling their attention back to him. "First, I would like to say that I am very pleased with how many of you survived the first attack by the Soul Society. Of course, we did suffer greatly when it comes to the number of lower ranked arrancar that we lost. Secondly, I would like to welcome back our former third espada, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, and I'm pleased to promote Halibel to the position of second," he said, looking at the two female espada, and offering them a warm smile. "Now we shall welcome a new member to our family," he stated, motioning for all of them to look at the hollow below with a swift wave of his hand.

All of the espada turned their attention to the hollow on the floor below them, but the only one who wasn't looking was the first espada, Stark. The brown haired arrancar was lying down on his back, arms placed in a relaxed position behind his head, and you could hear light snores coming from him. They all watched as their leader picked up the small sphere, and gently tossed it in the air towards their soon to be comrade. The Hogyoku seemed to levitate as it was now suspended in the air, with no sign of dropping to the floor. All eyes were on the small source of power, and after a moment or two it began to glow faintly and seemed to be attracted to the hollow in front of it. Slowly, the Hogyoku began to glow brighter and a pulse of energy radiated from it, and through the room. Everyone in the room brought their arm up to guard their eyes as the sphere now illuminated the room in a blinding white light, and it two a couple of minutes before the light began to fade away.

Once where the hollow had been, now was a man. Locks of short orange hair falling into his face as he looked down at the ground with half lidded brown eyes, and his body now leaned forward but the chains that had bound his wrists had stopped him from falling onto the floor. His form was complete bare except for the remnants of a mask that was tightly coiled around his neck, at first glance it looked to be a collar, and the remaining pieces of his hollow form now resided in the shape of a zanpakutō that was on the ground in front of him.

A couple of gasps could be heard throughout the room as they took in the sight of the newest arrancar. Aizen on the other hand just smirked widely as he took in the site, and walking forward he stopped in front of the arrancar, "Tell me, what is your name?" he asked, reaching down with a hand to cup the man's chin between his fingers.

With a little effort, the arrancar managed to lift his head up a bit too where he was looking at the former captain. "M-My name," he murmured, the shinigami just nodded at the unspoken question. "M-My name…its Ichigo," he stated quietly, obviously too tired to speak any louder than a whisper. When he said his name, two of the espada's posture went rigid.

Before him, Aizen let out a dark chuckle, "Welcome to your new home, Ichigo." Turning his attention to the other espada, he smiled widely, "Please welcome your newest brother in arms, cero espada, Ichigo," he said, his voice seemed overly jubilant as he spoke. The only reason he had known the man's rank was due to the fact that the orange haired espada had a gothic zero tattoo on the back of his neck, near his shoulder. His attention was drawn away from the majority of the people in the room as he heard the doors swing open, and he chuckled once more as he saw Ulquiorra make his way out of the room. Lowering his hand from the espada's face, he just plastered that rather fake smile on his face.

"Hm, the Soul Society will have no idea about what is about to hit them."

* * *

Corner after corner passed him as he made his way down the halls. He never once acted on his emotions, but now they seemed to dictate everything he did. Pale hands clenching into fists, and he stopped mid-step and punched the wall next to him, leaving a pretty nicely sized hole in it. Lowering his hand back down, he placed it back into his pocket, and continued walking.

Rounding one last corner he found himself in front of another set of white double doors. Pushing them open easily he walked into the infirmary silently, and only to be greeted by a confused looking eighth. "Oh Ulquiorra, what brings you here at this time of day?" Szayel asked, combing his fingers through his bright pink hair. Adjusting the glasses on his face he watched as the fourth made his way towards the row of beds, his question going unanswered for now. "Ah, that's why you're here," he murmured to himself, watching as the raven haired male stopped in front of the third bed, the curtain drawn back so you couldn't see the occupant. "He's doing fine if you're here to check up on him," Szayel said, spinning around in his chair, and pushing himself back up to his feet. Making his way over to Ulquiorra, he offered the other a small smile, "Grimmjow is stubborn, he won't die that easily," he joked. "If he keeps responding like he is to the treatment he'll be awake within the next couple of days."

Ulquiorra tore his gaze away from the slumbering teal haired male, and glanced at the eighth from over his shoulder. "Let's hope so," he said, his voice nothing more than impassive as he spoke.

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright, so here we have the first chapter of Resurrection. As I said before this is the rewrite of Incarnation. I honestly think you will all enjoy this version better then the original, and I say that because I think my writing has improved greatly since I've last written a fanfic on this site. Its not perfect, but its gotten better. Now next on my update list for my Bleach fanfictions, is my newest fic "The Thousandth Man," and that should be up by sometime next week. So without furtuer adieu, please enjoy the the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated but please no flaming or bashing of any sort.


End file.
